Annalisa: In Danger Chapter 1
by bellaroyall
Summary: Annalisa lives at the Sullivan and Bro. Carnival before Edgar was around but when she goes out on her assignment she meets a few dangerous people. can she get out of this?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Heroes characters (I wish I did) except for my OC Annalisa.

Summary: Annalisa lives at the Sullivan and Bro. Carnival before Edgar was around but when she goes out on her assignment she meets a few dangerous people. can she get out of this?

I can access every bit of information on one person in just seconds. The only downside, I have to be close enough to access their dreams, thoughts, memories, and everything else they have encountered. My name is Annalisa. I have fine brunet curls and crystal blue eyes.

Samuel has kept me on my toes ever since I came to the Sullivan and Bro. Carnival. Not that I have any free times on my hands anyways. I like what I can do, it makes life, fun.

"Annalisa?" Samuel's voice sounded from the corner.

"Yes?" I instinctively replied.

"You need to receive information on," he looked down on his small pocket notebook he carried with him for assignments, "Sylar."

"What kind of information?"

"Just some background stuff. Where he came from, who his real parents are," he turned to walk away. Then as he remembered he forgot something he swooped back around. "First see Lynda."

I walked through the pathway of bright colored curtains in front of mobile trailer homes. Joseph has kept this family small. Samuel wants to add on but he doesn't have the rights. I came to Lynda's trailer, her glistening purple curtain will dazzle anyone's day. Every one of us at the carnival is special. Lynda is the most outrageous; she can see anything through _ink._

"Come, come my dear," she stood there waiting for me in the opening of the combined curtains. She was wearing a yellow sundress. Her blonde waves streamed down her back with much elegance. She showed me the way to her ink supplies, which were placed on a small oak table. "Here."

She handed me what looked like an ink dabber. I twirled it around my fingers a few times trying to figure out what it was. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

She unzipped the back of her sundress to show her back. She carefully bundled up her hair and placed it on her left shoulder. She sat next to the oak table, on a white plastic chair. "Just hold the pointed end on my back and the ink will flow through the valve and it will show me an image."

"Okay," I hesitated. How hard was I supposed to press? I closed my eyes and place the dabber on her back and she seemed to stiffen up, and my eyes flew open. "Sorry!"

"Calm down don't have a heart attack," Lynda seemed so calm and relaxed. "Don't take it off yet… Okay now you can."

I raised the dabber off of her back and place it on the table. The image on her back was clear. It looked like I was being kidnapped by a Haitian and a guy with horned-rimmed glasses outside of the carnival. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know," She struggled to hold the picture. "But don't go on that assignment."

"I can't just skip out on my assignment. Samuel will kick me out!"

"That's not my problem. But if you do you might find yourself in danger." She got up and zipped her sundress back up. "All I'm saying is I'm warning you, if you don't listen, fine. I show you what you need to know."

I walked back to my trailer and grabbed my jacket. I walked through the pathway of bright curtains again but this time to get to my assignment. I came to the ride part of the carnival. The rides were the kind at any other carnival. There are caramel apple, popcorn, and pizza stands.

I got to the parking lot only to see a guy wearing horned-rimmed glasses standing next to a Haitian and a black van. That was when I realized Lynda was right. My first reaction was flight, but I couldn't run back into the carnival because the gates would stop me. So the parking lot it was.

"Get her!" The guy ordered. The chase was on. They were faster than me and soon caught up, but I didn't give up. I pushed forward until I couldn't go any further. I reached the road and there was a swamp and I ran for it, it would slow them down for sure. A few more steps… I reached the edge of the wet swamp when they leapt on me and pushed me head first in the water. "Annalisa we don't want to do this the hard way, so just cooperate with us."

"What do you want with me?" I whimpered, afraid of what I might loose forever. _My freedom._

"You need to come with me, you have been a very bad girl." He said pulling out some duct tape out of his back packet and restrained my hands behind my back. He wrapped the duct tape around my wrists so I couldn't hit any of them. He pulled me up out of the water and pushed me forward towards their black van. Around me was plenty of hiding places, so I started to run again. It was harder to run because I had no hands to catch me fall if I fell. "Get the tranq!"

I heard the Haitian pull the trigger and I was falling but I was out before I hit the ground.

I woke up a few hours later with cuts and scraps all over my face and arms. I was in a dark room laying on a rock hard bed covered with a thin blanket. I sat up and my eyes Slowly adjusted. I could barely see the gray walls all around me, I got up and felt for a door to escape. Nothing. "Let me out!" I cried pounding on the walls. "Let me out." I echoed in a strep voice.

The lights flicked on, brightening the whole place. In front of me stood my capture protected by a bullet proof glass about ten feet wide and eight feet tall. "You're never going to get out."

"What are you going to hold me against my will for the rest of my life?" I walked up to the glass and punched it as hard as I could to get rid of the anger quenched inside of me.

"Yeah pretty much. Be careful you'll hurt yourself more than you will hurt me." His voice sounded sarcastic.

"That's the point!" I saw he had a platter with turkey and corn. "You already let me fall and shot me with a tranquilizer gun! What more could happen?"

"I told you to cooperate with us," he pushed the platter into the small opening in the wall. "You'll get used to it here and you will be glad I put you here away from civilization."

"I don't know who you are, where I am, and why you did this!"

"This is level five, like a jail for criminals with abilities, except you don't get a trial. Im Noah Bennet and I told you, you have been a very bad girl."

"Are you going to leave me all muddy for the rest of my life?" I said scratching the mud off of my arms.

"No, you get a shower ever Sunday at 6:00 p.m." Noah said pointing to my name on a piece of paper with the words 'Shower Schedule' written on it.

"Its Monday!"

"Not my problem." Noah said as he locked the food door. He walked out of the room.

I got the code to unlock the door. I straightened a hanger and typed in the numbers 5499617354. The door beeped and unlocked. I pushed open the heavy door and walked out to the hall watching for guards. I snuck my way onto the street and saw the building sign 'Primatech Paper Co.' Odessa Texas, great. How did I get half way across the country in just a matter of hours? Across the street was a man dressed in a business suit, he could help me. I ran over to him and introduced myself.

"Hi im Annalisa." I smiled at him and adored his brown hair.

"Im Sy- I mean Nathan Petrelli." He smiled back.

"Nathan I need your help."

He thought for a second. "Okay I'll help you. What do you need help with?"

"I need help getting back to New York City."

"How am I supposed to help you get there exactly?" Nathan looked so confused.

"Well there is this carnival that I live in that houses people with…" I obviously didn't know what I was getting myself into. "Abilities."

"Abilites?"

"Yeah like powers," he must not have one.

"Oh that," He looked down and then up and levitated 2 inches off of the ground. "I can fly."

"You can? Can you fly me to New York?" Score! I was going home today!

"Yes, of coarse," he smiled a devilish smile and hugged me to his chest. "Hold on!"

And we flew off into the noon sky.


End file.
